Kim Possible X: The Break up episode 6
by 2000 hunter
Summary: So episode 6 now im getting serious here where all the action begins. All crimnals are caught and time to rest, Ron got some plans for him and Kim but when Kim decides to go out with Josh things got bad to worse. find out and ull really love this episode.
1. The Break up

The Break-up

In the city of Middleton where peace is secured and villains are defeated by 2 heroes who are friends till the end, but will happen if the heroes disappeared or been defeated or even broke up will it give the villains a chance to take over the city?

(After 1 year)Ron: This is boring every day we go kick some villains butt, come back have some rest in Bueno nachos and go to our houses and sleep.

Kim: Ron don't be sad we can have a day off.

Ron: Really, what if Wade calls us and say Drakken and Shego are making troubles?

Kim: We will tell him that we need a day off and let the Cops handle it.

Ron: Ok, but that reminds me if Rax was here he would take care of the villains and we will have a peaceful day off.

Kim: Why do you think that, even cops will let us peaceful.

Ron: What if the cops couldn't stop them?

Kim: Than we'll be forced to stop them.

(The next day)Ron: Kim great news the villains were caught today.

Kim: Really?

Ron: Yup, so how about you and I go out today?

Kim: Um sorry Ron I have a date with Josh.

Ron looked very sad, but he tried not to reveal it.

Ron: Oh, ok have fun.

Kim: Ok you too.

Ron walked away with anger in his face. He decide to spy in the date. The time of the date has come now Ron is ready outside Kim's house waiting for Josh.

(Inside Kim's house)

Mrs. Possible: Kim you have to hurry Josh will be here any minute, and what did I told you about that dress?

Kim: There are the best Mom.

Mrs. Possible: Well if you like those you better like the pajama that Bonnie gave you.

Kim: MOM!

Mrs. Possible: I was just saying.

(The door bell rings) Kim: Josh is here!

Mrs. Possible: Ill get it(Opens the door)well hi Josh.

Josh: Its nice to see you again Mrs. Possible, is Kim ready to go?

(Behind the bushes) Ron(In a low voice): Are you ready to get your butt kicked?

Mrs. Possible: Yea she will be here right away, oh you'll die if you see her.

Josh: I always die when I see her.

Ron(In a low voice): Do you die when you see me?

Kim: Hi Josh, are you ready?

Josh: I'm one step ahead of you.

They went to the cinema, to the park, to the amusement park, to have some walk and then back to Kim's house.

Ron: Man they made me tired.

Josh: Well it's the end.

Kim: Yea.

Josh: Well can i..

Ron(In a low voice): Don't even think about it.

Kim: Yes.

Josh: Have a good bye…

Kim: Yes.

Josh: Cool.

He tried to kiss her until Ron jumped up.

Ron: Stop monkey!

Kim: Ron?

Josh: Dude, what's your problem?

Ron: Stay away from her.

Kim: What are you doing?

Ron: What are you doing?

Josh: Look man this is our date, OUR date.

Ron: And this is my friend, MY friend.

Josh: And she's my G.F.

Ron: Never.

Kim: RON I am his G.F.

Ron: Well then I think his your side kick after all.

Kim: No you're my sidekick.

Ron: Than why don't you get out with me.

Kim: Cause your not my B.F.

Josh: She got a point man.

Ron: SHUT UP, say the truth Kim.

Kim: Cause you act like a child!

Ron: Ok then I think I need to show you what a child can do.

Ron gave Josh a quick punch who knocked Josh on the ground. Kim stopped Ron before he strike again.

Kim: STOP!

Ron: LEAVE ME LET ME SHOW YOU WHOSE THE CHILD HERE!

Kim have no choice but to attack her friend, she punched him and also knocked him in the ground.

Kim: YOU FORCED ME!

Ron: OK THEN, THAT IS HOW IT GOANNA BE YOU AND I DON'T KNOW EACH OTHER FROM NOW ON!.

He left her sadly and angry, Josh got up and left, Kim just stood there crying what have she done.


	2. Brawl in the hall

(The next day in school)

Ron was walking until he saw Kim walking towards him, He thought problems are ahead, maybe if only walk she will walk pass him without saying anything, when they were near they bumped each other shoulders Ron stopped.

Ron: Hey are you blind?

Kim didn't answer she stopped and turned around and gave Ron a hard slap, Ron was shocked his cheek went red.

Kim: Do you think ill fall for your stupid plan?

Ron: What plan?

Kim: That you hit my shoulders and say that I did it in purpose.

Ron: Well you did it in purpose!

Kim: Get out off my sight.

Ron: Hey no one and I say no one slaps me!

He got up and tried to give Kim a slap, Kim stood still in shock she didn't know he will attack her, but before inches away from Ron's slap to Kim's face he felt someone stopped his hand.

Ron: Who the hell are you?

He turned and found…RAX his back after 1 year, 1 year they both didn't see him and now his back.

Kim: What the hell, is it really you?

Ron: Impossible it cant be you.

Rax smiled: Did you miss me?

Kim: Well yea.

Ron: Where were you all these years?

Rax: Um Ron its only 1 year I left you guys.

Kim: What brings you back then?

Rax: Just saying hi.

Ron: Well welcome back.

Rax: Ok, What's wrong with you two, I left you a year and you started to fighting each other?

Kim: Well ask the genius.

Ron: Well it's a long story.

Rax: I see then, you guys are fighting just because you want to figure out who bumped the other?

Kim: No, well you can say yes after the genius planned it.

Ron: I planned it you witch.

Kim: Idiot loser.

Ron: Bonnie's slave.

Rax: This is interesting.

Kim: Why don't you admit that you're the loser and the worse on school?

Ron: Why don't you admit that you're a monkey's G.F?

Kim: What did you say?

Ron: I said why don't you admit that you're a monkey's G.F?

Kim slapped Ron again on his face that also in the same cheek, this time Ron was furious and gave Kim a very quick slap even Rax didn't see it, Kim fell hard in the floor her hair buried on her face.

Rax: What the hell you think your doing?

Ron: Well ask her first why she slap me twice and in the same cheek.

Rax: She's a girl idiot!

Ron: So what, if she slap you 10 times will you let her?

Rax: No.

Ron: Well I did the same?

Rax: She only slapped you twice.

Ron: If I didn't do what I did now she will slap me forever.

Rax: Oh man, Kim are you ok?

Kim was just lying on the ground speechless.

Ron: Well Kim you forced me.

Suddenly Ron was punched knocking him to the lockers, he notice that another punch coming to his face he dodged it, it was Josh.

Josh: You filthy coward.

Rax pushed Josh away.

Rax: Who the heck you think you are?

Josh: I think I'm the one whose goanna kick your butt.

Ron: Oh you mean our butt.

Josh: Um, this isn't fair 2 vs. 1.

Rax: Ok I'm not goanna join you guys.

Ron: You'll regret that you met me.

Ron punched Josh but he dodged it, Josh return the punch to Ron who was in his knees.

Josh: Yea bow to me.

Ron: Not really.

Ron got up fast punched Josh several times in his whole body making Josh defenseless. Ron was kicked from behind, who knocked him in the ground. He got up and found Kim.

Kim: Never ever slap me again!

Kim jumped on Ron and started punching him. Rax moved and hold Josh from his neck and forcing him to the lockers.

Rax: Kim I've got your monkey.

Kim got up walking to Rax with anger, behind her Ron got up and hold her from her shoulders.

Rax: We got them.

Ron: NOT FOR LONG, SHE WONT STOP PUNCHING ME!

Josh kicked Rax and gave Ron a punch. Kim turned to Ron and started kicking him, Rax got up and tried to help Ron but was caught by Josh. Kim kicked Ron until Ron got his luck and grabbed Kim's leg and reverse the attack but when he was goanna punch Kim he felt that he must not do it, he stayed raising his fist and staring at Kim, Kim smiled and kick him away from her.

Kim: Your weak.

Ron: No I just…

Kim: You what?

Ron: I don't know.

Josh wasn't focusing on Rax so it gave a Rax a chance to get away from his grapple, Rax punched him and then caught Josh' hand and carried it up in his back and throwing him in the ground.

Rax: This isn't over yet.

Kim: Oh you bet it wont.

Both Kim and Rax ran to each other, but before getting close to each other he felt many hands are holding him away from Kim, even Kim felt the same she figured that other student are splitting them away from each other.


	3. A deal of half freindship

1 boy said: Stop Rax since when you beat girls.

1 girl: Kim this isn't a ring this is school.

2 boy: Rax you should stop, your goanna let all of us fall.

2 girl: Stop Kim or your goanna get injured and not goanna join us in cheer leading.

Mr. Barkin: What the heck is going on here, let see a fight huh?

Josh: Well I didn't do anything its that jerk who started it.

Ron: Who are you calling a jerk?

Students hold Ron to stop him from attacking Josh.

Mr. Barkin: Stoppable your going to my office, and who else?

Josh: I didn't do anything so I don't need to go to your office.

Mr. Barkin: Oh Josh I forgot you, go to the office.

Josh: But…

Mr. Barkin: NOW, and possible and… whose that?

Rax: Man don't you remember me?

Mr. Barkin: Your Rax right?

Rax: The one and only.

Mr. Barkin: Well Untouchable to the office.

Rax: Oh boy.

(In the office)

Mr. Barkin: Minus five!

Josh: What?

Mr. Barkin: That's it out Josh.

Josh: This is lame.

Mr. Barkin: Possible, minus 5.

Kim: Well, I have a my reasons, Ron planned it all along.

Ron: Did not.

Mr. Barkin: Stoppable, let her finish.

Kim: I was walking in the hall when suddenly I noticed Ron, I felt like his up to something and I was correct he bumped me in my shoulder.

Ron: You planned it!

Mr. Barkin: STOPPALE!

Ron: Sorry Mr. B, but I didn't planned it I swear.

Kim: Liar, liar.

Ron: Please Mr. B believe me.

Mr. Barkin: I don't get it why are you two fighting, I saw you two friends for long time ago.

Kim: Well some people don't know other people privacy.

Ron: And some people don't know other people feelings.

Kim thought of Ron's words: What did he mean by feelings?

Mr. Barkin: Well I'll forgive you both this time, but I don't want to see you two are fighting again.

Kim and Ron left.

Mr. Barkin: Untouchable its been a long time.

Rax: Its only a year.

Mr. Barkin: Well Untouchable I want you to keep an eye both of them.

Rax: No problem.

(After school)

Kim: Monique for the million time he started it.

Monique: It doesn't mean you fight him.

Ron is watching them and was about to leave until Rax showed up.

Rax: Hey.

Ron: Hi man thanks for watching my back I own you one.

Rax: On Bueno nachos.

Ron: Booya.

Rax: Before we leave, whose that girl with Kim?

Ron: Oh that's Monique.

Rax: I see, well we better be going.

(In Bueno nacho)

Rax: Man thanks for the meal.

Ron: No problem.

Kim and Monique walks in.

Ron: Here comes trouble.

Rax: What?

Ron: Kim.

Rax: Oh don't worry she cant do anything bad as long as I'm here.

Josh walks in.

Ron: Well she got a bodyguard.

Rax: She picked the wrong bodyguard.

Kim and Josh where having fun that made Ron jealous.

Ron: I'm going to the toilet.

Rax: OK.

Same time Kim was going to the toilet.

Ron was standing near the washer leaving the water on, Kim came near him and closed the washer.

Kim: It's a crime wasting water.

Ron didn't talk.

Kim: And I hate crimes and wasting water is a crime.

Ron open the washer and kept it open.

Kim: So your not learning.

Ron laughed: Learn from you.

Kim closed the washer.

Kim: Yes.

Ron: Look I'm not goanna fight you here.

Kim: Oh well.

(The kimuncater beeps)

Kim: What's the stich?

Wade: Shego and Drakken, Drakken and Shego are in the lair.

Kim: I'm on it, are you coming?

Ron: Where is your new sidekick.

Kim: Josh isn't my sidekick.

Ron: His your B.F so go with him.

Kim: My B.F yes, but not my sidekick.

Ron: Hmm, maybe I'll come.

Kim: Ok.

She was about to leave and said.

Kim: Ron, what did you meant by feelings in school?

Ron: Nothing!

Kim: Ok.

She left and after 2 min. he left.

Rax: What took you so long?

Ron: Not now, we have a mission.

Rax: With Kim?

Ron: Yes.

Rax: I'm glad your friends again.

Ron: We aren't, its just a mission.

Rax: Oh well I'm not going.

Ron: Suite yourself.


	4. Is it the end?

(In Drakken lair)

Drakken: Shego nothing is goanna stop me now cause I heard in school Kim and Ron broke up.

Shego: What makes you sure?

Drakken: What?

Drakken sees the camera and Kim and Ron appears.

Drakken: NOOOOOOO!

Kim: Its over Drakken.

Shego: Shut up.

Shego and Kim start fighting, and Ron and Drakken too.

Ron carries Drakken and throws him at Shego but she moved out of the way so that makes Drakken fall at Kim.

Kim: Get off of me, watch where are you throwing.

Ron: I'm not blind.

Shego start fighting Kim and later Kim carries Shego and throws her at Drakken but he moved and Shego falls at Ron.

Ron: Get off of me, hey are you blind?

Kim: No.

Drakken: Were leaving.

Drakken and Shego escaped.

Ron: Now look what you've done.

Kim: What I done, its you who always leave them get away.

Ron: Well it's the first time you do it.

Kim: I'm never letting you join missions again.

Ron: Fine go have fun with that monkey jerk.

Kim gave Ron a slap.

Kim: Don't you ever talk about Josh like that.

Ron: You know I'm sick of your slapping.

Ron tries to give Kim a slap but he feels he should not.

Kim: Again.

Kim kicked Ron knocked him in the ground and got top of him holding his shirt and raising a fist.

Kim: Why didn't you attack me when you had a chance?

Ron: I told you I had a feeling that tells me not to attack you.

Kim: What is that feeling?

Ron: I don't know.

Kim lowered her fist.

Kim: I had a feeling too.

Ron: What?

Kim: Well I felt it when you jumped in front of me when Josh tried…

Ron: Go on.

Kim: Well I felt you where trying to say: Don't kiss my G.F, is it true?

Ron: Well you can say yes.

Kim: You loved me all this time and you even didn't tell me.

Ron: If I did it will break our friendship and your friendship with Josh.

Kim: Not unless the other person you love loved you.

Ron: What?

Kim: Maybe this will let you understand.

Kim kissed Ron, Ron was shocked he didn't know what to do. At last Kim broke the kiss.

Kim: Now did you understand.

Ron: Yea.

Kim: I recognize also you loved me when we were in Hawaii.

Ron: Yea, I told Rax that I'm feeling something strange when we were in Hawaii, but you didn't tell me who attacked you.

Kim: I don't know, I saw a fire ball only.

Ron: Hmm, next time I'll be in the room with ya.

Kim: That would be nice.

They heard clapping.

Rax: Well done.

Kim: What?

Rax: 2 things, 1st you found your true lover, 2nd you told me my enemy.

Kim: Enemy?

Rax: The fire ball, well his not a fire ball his a person and I think I know who he is.

Ron: Need help.

Rax: Maybe, my kimuncater.

Kim: Here you go, welcome back member.

Rax: I'm always here my friend.


End file.
